List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations
This is a list of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations. Australia *Macquarie Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Myer, Westfield Liverpool, Sydney *Harbourside Shopping Centre, Sydney *Ibis Styles Hotel Elizabeth St, Brisbane China Hong Kong *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok *Trade And Industry Tower, Kai Tak (2015) Mainland China *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *Hongqiao International Airport, Shanghai File:KoneMonoSpace_Trade_And_Industry_Tower.jpg|Trade And Industry Tower, Kai Tak Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Best Western Hariston Hotel (2012) Central Jakarta *KEM Tower *Pronto Moda Pasar Baru (2013) *Red Planet Hotel Pasar Baru (formerly Tune Hotel) *The Hermitage Menteng *ARTOTEL Jakarta Thamrin (2013) West Jakarta *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk *Zara, Central Park Mall (2009) South Jakarta *City Plaza - Wisma Mulia I *District 8 (under construction) *Lippo Kuningan (2013) *The 1O1 Sedayu Dharmawangsa Hotel (2014) *Avenue of The Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) *Graha Kapital I & II, Kemang *Metropolitan Tower (2014) Bandung *Chiampelas Walk Extension (2012) *Sensa Hotel Bandung (2012) *Mercure Hotel Setiabudhi *Jessiejames Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti) *Ibis Pasteur Hotel *Ivory by Ayola Hotel Surabaya *National Hospital Surabaya *Swiss-Belhotel Manyar *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Holiday Inn Express Centerplaza (2015) *Spazio Surabaya *Bekizaar Boutique Hotel *Apartemen Kebonsari *DBL Arena Surabaya (2008) *Hartono Mall Bali Badung Regency *The Ritz-Carlton Bali (2014-2015) *Novotel Nusa Dua Resort (2007) *Inaya Putri Bali (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Nusa Dua *The Sakala Resort (2013) *Mövenpick Resort Jimbaran (2016) *Horison Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal (2013) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2015) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Hotel Kuta *The Anvaya Beach Resorts (2015) *favehotel Kartika Plaza (2016) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *Wyndham Garden Beach Resort (2012, formerly The Kuta Playa Beach Resort) *POP! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Furniture (2002) *Grand Kuta Hotel & Residences *Ramada Sunset Road Kuta (2013) *Atanaya Hotel (2012) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Tijili Seminyak (2015) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *Jambuluwuk Oceano Seminyak Resort (2016) *Ibis Styles Petitenget (2015) *Koa D'Surfer Hotel (2014) Denpasar City *b Hotel Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (2011, formerly All Seasons) *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Cokroaminoto (2014) *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur Banten *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, Tangerang (2013) *The Pranaya Suites, Tangerang *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang (2013) Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2012) *Amaris Hotel Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2015) *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar *Alta Moda, Medan *Lippo Plaza Medan, Medan Malaysia *Setia Sky Residences, Kuala Lumpur *Southgate @ Sg. Besi *Hatten City Melaka, Malaka *Gurney Paragon, Georgetown, Penang (2013) Russia *Afimall City Shopping Center, Moscow (2008-2009) *Salar'evo Metro Station, Salar'evo (2016, Street elevators only) *Bol'shevik Business Center, MoscowKone MonoSpace elevators with Polaris destination dispatch. *Courtyard Marriott Nizhny Novgorod City Center, Nizhny Novgorod (2014, guest elevators) *Moscow Kursky Railway Station, Moscow *Elokhovsky Shopping Center, Moscow *Snezhnaya 26 Shopping Center, Moscow *Moscow Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow *Moscow Sheremetyevo International Airport, Moscow *Moskvoreche Shopping Center, Moscow *Kuntsevo Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow (2013) *Spartak Stadium, Moscow (2014) *Capital City, Moscow Singapore *313@Somerset (2009) *Hotel Jen Orchard Gateway *Orchard Gateway *Reflections at Keppel Bay *Devan Nair Institute *Marina Bay Sands (2009) *The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2009) *Jurong West Community Club (2006) *IKEA Tampines (2007) *One Degree 15 Club/Hotel, Sentosa Island Thailand Bangkok *Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok, Bangkok *Centerpoint of Siam Square, Bangkok *Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok (Research building) *Le Meridien Bangkok, Bangkok *Plaza Athenee, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) *CentralWorld, Bangkok (Central Court) *The Crystal Shopping Mall, Bangkok *Tha Maharaj, Bangkok *The 19th@Chidlom, Bangkok *King Power Complex, Bangkok *Victory Mall, Bangkok *The Opus Thonglor, Bangkok *T103Offices@Thonglor, Bangkok *India Emporium, Bangkok *BTS Light Green Line Extension, Bangkok Other cities *IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center, Nonthaburi *Laemtong Bangsaen, Chonburi *Harbor Mall Laemchabang, Chonburi United Kingdom *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Westfield London, White City, London (2008) *One New Change, London (2010) *Grand Arcade, Cambridge Other countries *Eton Tower Makati, Philippines *Alphaland Makati Place, Philippines *Le Meridien Saigon, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Toei Subway Oedo Line (Line 12), Tokyo, Japan (1998-2000)55 Kone MonoSpace elevators were ordered in 1998 as part of a strategic alliance between Kone and Toshiba. *Galleri Oslo, Oslo, Norway (2013-2015, replaced Ameco Hamar elevators)